


Twas the night before Christmas

by britnik



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britnik/pseuds/britnik
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Peter Petrelli
Kudos: 5





	Twas the night before Christmas

It was 3 a.m. Christmas morning when Claire heard the loud thud from the lower level of the Petrelli’s New York home. She had arrived there several days earlier to spend the holidays with what was left of the Petrelli family after the untimely death of her biological father Nathan.

Grabbing the nearest weapon like object she could find which in this case was a very pink umbrella, which wasn’t very weapon like at all but she would make do, if there was anything she had learnt recently it was how to make do.

Claire tip toed down the stairs with said umbrella in hand not even stopping to put on a robe or slippers and nearly fell down the rest of the stairs halfway down after hearing another thud followed by a moan from the room below. Thankfully she reached the bottom of the stairs without further incident and raising the umbrella above her head made a mad dash forward ready to brain whoever was lurking there.

What she found there however was not an intruder but Peter lying face down next to the Christmas tree in nothing but a pair of white boxers and a pair of jeans tangled around his ankles.

“Peter what the hell?” Claire said dropping the umbrella and rushing over to him to make sure he was OK.

The first thing that hit Claire after she had rolled him over was the smell of alcohol emanating from him in waves. The second thing she noticed was that he was looking up at her with biggest goofiest grin she had ever seen on him. Her heart fell to her feet right there and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Oh Peter why do you keep doing this to yourself “she asked cupping his cheek gently with her hand?

A small furrow appeared between in his eyebrows for a moment but quickly cleared. “Do what, was just celebrating that’s all it’s Christmas you know?”Peter finished with a hiccup and gave her another quirky grin.

Claire’s smile disappeared, Peter had been doing this a lot lately going out and getting plastered and coming up with what he thought were viable excuses for his condition whenever he was caught. It was sad to see him this way, her friend, her hero.

“Claire don’t be sad its Christmas, you’re not allowed to be sad at Christmas” Peter said and before she knew it he had grabbed her and was tickling her ferociously till they were both rolling around on the rug laughing and giggling like small children.

“Peter...I give in...Stop “Claire managed to gasp out after a particularly vicious tickle attack from Peter.

After much squirming and play slapping from Claire Peter finally stilled, it just so happened that at the moment that Peter stilled he was lying on top of a spread eagled Claire. A panting scantily clad Claire looking up at him with surprised eyes as she felt him harden between her thighs.

“Peter?” Claire asked but before she could ask anything else she was silenced as his mouth came crashing down on hers. Claire froze in shock for a moment not quite sure how she had got from attacking a potential intruder to having her mouth ravished by Peter. Like the snowflakes fluttering against the window pane outside her confusion floated away as the heat of Peter’s tongue invaded her mouth.

In fact all rational thought fled Claire’s mind as her body was taken over by pure sensation. Peter’s hot tongue exploring the warm dark recess of her mouth, his hand making its way up her side no longer tickling but sending shivers of heat up her spine, making her skin prickle and her nipples pebble, eager for his hands to be on them.

Claire threw her head back in delight as his hand finally settled at her breast massaging gently pinching slightly at the nipple sending a tide of pure heat down to the juncture of her thighs. Grasping his face firmly between her hands Claire attacked Peter’s mouth with her own thrusting her tongue in and out, running her hands into his hair and gripping him firmly by it as she licked and bit gently at his lips before once again thrusting her tongue back into his moist heat.

Groaning somewhere deep in the back of his throat Peter reached down between them and found her hot wet centre, only covered by what was now a pair of soaking wet panties. He slipped his hand under them, groaning again as he found how hot, wet and ready she was. Pulling his hand out he ripped the panties away from her and freed himself from his boxers. Spreading her legs further he thrust deep inside her, swallowing her gasp of surprise as he filled her.

There was no pain for Claire as Peter took her even though it was her first time; instead the pain was replaced by blinding images of her and Peter. Images of their meeting in a hallway at homecoming, of him saving her from Sylar, of the two of them in a police cell in Odessa and of all their meetings since and then finally a staggering truth, that this was always meant to be, it had always been their destiny to be together like this, she had been blind...so blind.

The feeling of Peter beginning to move inside of her brought her back to reality and without fear she met each of his thrusts with one of her own giving herself over to the heat and ecstasy of their passion.

Sometime later they lay side by side; Claire’s breathe easing as she heard Peter’s ease into a deep steady rhythm that meant that he had fallen asleep.  
Chuckling Claire raised herself onto one elbow to look down on Peter’s sleeping form. Typical, she thought, she had just had the biggest revelation of her life and Peter has passed out. Sighing she gently traced his jaw with her finger, it was probably for the best he probably wouldn’t remember this in the morning and after all that had happened in his life lately she was kind of glad about that he could really do without dealing with a drunken romp with his niece and the guilt that, that would almost definitely entail upon him. No Claire thought it was better this way; Peter had a lot of healing to do before he could deal with any of this.

Claire laid a gentle kiss on Peter’s lips before getting up off the floor straightening her own and Peter’s clothing before grabbing a pillow and a throw from a nearby sofa and making him more comfortable on the floor. She took a last lingering look at Peter before making her way up to a shower and then bed. Her last thought before sleep over took her that night was no matter if she didn’t get any presents in the morning she had still gotten the best present a girl could ever want, the love of her life.


End file.
